The Fox and the Turtle
by KatzeLBurn
Summary: Christy Kieta thought her only worries when moving from Texas to New York were adjusting to the new surrounding. All she wanted to do was live a normal life, but of course with her family background that just made it impossible, and meeting some giant turtles and their rat sensei doesn't help either. What's a girl to do? Find out with her.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: After All

Bright sun, cloudy or cloudless days, you never know, either hit or humid, and if you were lucky, a cool day. The people were loud and sometimes rude, but you will always find a friendly person. The streets were always alive with delicious food and dancing music, you could always find a good time in the heart of our city.

Oh Texas, how I'll miss you, from your un-Godly heat to the delicious Mexican food. I'm trading you for cold, cruel, New York.

I'm so sorry.

Well, I don't know if New York is really dark or cruel, that's just what movies and TV shows have told me. It could be as warm and welcoming as Texas, but I'll never know until I get there.

I almost didn't go because of my cousin she worries about me so much. But she told me that if I need to go, she'll support me and that she's only a phone call away. She'll be on the next flight to New York and if there's no plane, she'll take her car and speed to New York.

Why am I moving to New York? Simple, I need to get away from Texas.

Why am I leaving the place I just praised not too long ago? Again, simple, I need a change in scenery. Texas had to become too safe, too familiar.

Did I want to go to New York on my own? No, but I couldn't ask my cousin to come with. Texas need's her, it doesn't need me.

"We will be descending into New York in twenty minutes, so please, take your seats, buckle up, and thank-you for flying American Airlines" the sturdiest announced over the intercom.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying my best to calm my anxiety.

Damn family trait, why can't my family have a not so annoying trait? Or better yet a normal trait, like a cute button nose, or small feet?

* * *

The city is louder than I expected, the traffic is horrible and the drivers are twice as rude. At least those things aren't completely different from Texas.

The things that are different from my home and this foreign land are the buildings and weather. The buildings are so tall the architects must have ether wanted to touch the stars or blind people with lights, and its cool here, a little chill now and again, but cool.

I bit my lip in worry as the cabby drove passed another set of old townhouses. Not the cute kind of old, the: "That place is rat and roach motel heaven", and "If one person flushes while someone is in the shower, all the toilets are going to flood."

When I told my cousin I was moving to New York, she talked to her Mechanic about helping me find a place to live. He has connections practically everywhere and he can either get you something for cheap or free; since I'm going to be living in New York, I got cheap. Which I may be slowly starting to regret, is it too late to change my mind?

That's the fifth crappy town house!

Maybe I shouldn't have moved to New York, maybe I should have picked somewhere else. Like New Mexico, or Hawaii, somewhere where the rat and cockroach count aren't higher than the people population. Maybe it's not too late, Elizabeth won't be mad if I tell her I've changed my mind.

"Alright Miss, here we are" the cabby said.

My finger hovered over the call button as I stared at the three story townhouse in awe.

It was old, the cute kind of old. The one where the bricks are old and faded along with the baby blue paint that hugged the window frames. The left half of the building was hugged by vines and pretty purple and pink flowers. Some vines even danced with the iron stair rails in swirls.

It was perfect.

Old, cute, and cheap, what more could I ask for?

"Looks like we got here just in time Miss, your moving van is here" the cabby told me.

Moving van?

I stuck my head out the window to look behind me and indeed saw a moving van.

But… how did it get here so quickly?

My phone vibrating, I looked down at the text.

 _Surprise! Mech already had it taken care of, hope New York treat's you will!_

 _Mwa_

 _-Beth_

I wanted to cry I was so happy. But that's another family trait, unable to produce tears of joy.

"So, that'll be,"

"Keep the change" I interrupted the cabby, throwing him a hundred dollar bill as I jumped out of the back.

Opening the trunk, I pulled out my two suit cases and smiled up at my townhouse.

I wonder what it looks like on the inside!

I practically flew up to the steps before pulling my necklace off, my key attached to the chain.

Three floors, my new, old, townhouse has three floors; it took me less than five minutes to run up and down those three floors.

First floor had one master bedroom with a walk in bathroom and a kitchen. Second floor had French door windows hugging a window seat and a bathroom. The third floor had a bathroom and a set of stairs leading to the roof. All floors reminded me of the roaring twenties, from the velvet red walls, to the vintage marble bathrooms and kitchen.

I have yet to examine the roof, but I will do so once everything is put together.

Maybe leaving Texas wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Too Much

The wonderful smell of marinara sauce, garlic bread and pasta danced around my new home.

Thanks to one of the movers' helpful personality, I was able to get everything in my home and organized in only a few hours. Good thing to or else I wouldn't be able to make this delicious food. I'm not a huge fan of microwavable food, if I'm gonna eat it, it has to be freshly cooked.

One of the many things my cousin has told me she'll miss while I'm gone.

Sauce being poured over my pasta and a little over my garlic bread, I poured myself a glass of wine and headed for my living room. If you could call it that, it's more a living room/dining room.

My living room wasn't that large, just enough to fit my 30" flat screen and small recliner couch. My dining room table is just about a foot, maybe a foot and a half, away from my couch. The bedroom and kitchen took up most of the room on the first floor.

My second floor I had decided to make my art studio, just something to do when I'm not looking for a job. The third floor I hadn't decided what to make it yet, for right now, it was just a storage area for all my stuff I have yet to unpack.

Maybe I'll remodel this place, make the bottom floor a store and sleep on the third floor.

Looking away from my TV and to my velvet red walls, a small smiled danced its way on my lips.

Nah, I'll leave it the way it is.

Turning back to my program, I ate my meal happily as the main character was slapped.

New York life just might be for me.

* * *

The crescent moon glowed brightly over New York City, putting all of its lights to shame. It almost looked like the beginning of a romantic movie, were it not for the four shadows that jumped around rooftops. They did flips and spins; they did it with such perfection that it looked like they had been practicing for years.

I could have stared at them all night if the city hadn't gone red.

Turning back to the crescent moon, I blinked as it slowly turned red.

What's going on?

My unasked question was ignored when a shadow rose up behind me. Spinning around, my breath caught in my throat at the samurai. His eyes flowed as bright as the moon; just as red and filed with so much hate.

I wanted to scream when he raised his claw to strike me, but I just couldn't. Before his claws could even touch me, I fell down, literally.

Water wrapped around my ankles in a splash, followed by a smell so bad I gagged.

Where am I?

A splash reaching my ears, I looked up and the scream I couldn't let out before released itself from my throat.

* * *

I shot up with a shriek, knocking my plate off my lap and my half glass full of wine onto the floor. They both crashed and shattered to tiny little pieces. I let out a whine with a slap on my couch, how could I do this over a stupid dream.

The thought of the giant rat made me shutter. I have a huge fear of rats; just the thought of them makes my skin crawl.

Looking down at my broken plate and glass, a sigh escaped my lips.

Well, no use crying over spilled wine, even if it was really good, expensive wine.

Collecting the pieces together on the biggest piece of plate, I did my best not to be cut by the shards. When all the pieces were put together and thrown away, I started to wipe up the mess my wine made.

My really good, expensive, what's that noise?

Stopping my cleaning, I listened closely. It sounded like water dripping onto the floor, making a sort of echo noise.

What the heck?

Feeling around my floor boards, I dug my claws in as well until they gripped onto something. Giving a slight tug, a few floor boards lifted up. Lifting the floor boards all the way off, I leaned them against my couch. I stared down the dark tunnel underneath my house. There were even a few steps carved in, making leaving and entering the tunnel more easily.

What the hell is this?!

Grabbing a hold of my cell phone, I quickly called my cousin.

"What the hell are you doing calling me at this time?!" Elizabeth snapped at me.

"Is Mechanic a smuggler?" I asked panicked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Elizabeth screeched.

I let out a whine and quickly took a picture of the tunnel for my cousin. Hearing her annoyed growl it was followed by a few clicks.

"You woke me up for that?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"What do you mean 'for that', like it's nothing? Is Mechanic a smuggler or something? Is someone going to kill me in my sleep? What if,"

"You calm down and let me explain" Elizabeth hissed, still as annoyed as before.

I bit down on my bottom lip, not taking my eyes away from the tunnel.

"Good, you have nothing to worry about, your house and a good portion of others around you were made in the 1920's, they were made specifically for the prohibition era so people could smuggle alcohol or have the tunnels lead to underground pubs," Elizabeth explained followed by a yawn. "But once the ban on alcohol was dropped and a few more years passed the tunnels were either forgotten or sealed up. Guess you got the forgotten, you should probably check it out, make sure you're the only one."

"Right now?" I asked scared.

Elizabeth grunted, "Yes right now you ditz! There aren't going to be many rats down there and you want to make sure it's abandoned."

I whined jumping from foot to foot.

"Unless you want some creep to come find your tunnel and break in" Elizabeth growled.

"Ok fine" I whined, "Will you stay on the phone with me?"

"No! Goodnight!" Elizabeth snapped before hanging up.

I whined, again, pocketing my cellphone. Looking down the dark tunnel, my insides twisted uncomfortably. Better get it over with, because standing here like an idiot isn't going to get anything done.

Taking in a deep breath, I held it in as I walked down the steps. My foot touching the bottom I let my breath out slowly and pulled out my cell phone. Turning on my flashlight, I jumped as I watched a rat scurry off.

C'mon Christy, be brave like Beth, you can do this.

Sucking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly before starting my walk.

* * *

I wish, I brought, some chalk, or a marker, a crayon hell even a small thing of paint would have been nice.

These tunnels are like a maze, and I am undoubtedly lost. I have been down here for three hours, when it was only supposed to be for an hour! It doesn't help either that I see a rat at every corner I turn, and it's never pleasant. They're either eating, sleeping or coddling something disgusting. One even hissed at me.

Stepping in another squishy puddle, I held back my gag and refused to look at what I just stepped in. my own fault for walking in these tunnels with no shoes on.

I took in, what felt like, my fiftieth breath and let it out slowly.

If I find a man hold, maybe I can get out of here and hail a cab. Luckily all I've seen are manholes, any entryway or exit from someone's home to the tunnels have been sealed up tight. So really, I have nothing to worry about, unless that rat from my dream is real, then I'm in real trouble.

I shuttered at the thought of ever meeting a giant rat.

Heat brushing against me like a soft wind, I stopped in my tracks.

What was that?

Spinning around to where the heat source came from, all I saw was a shadow.

That's weird, maybe it was a rat.

Blinking at where the shadow once was, I started heading for it.

Impossible, I didn't feel that wave before with a rat. It was bigger, much bigger. Oh, I hope that giant rat isn't real. No that's impossible, maybe it was a person.

"Hello!" I called out, "Is someone there?"

My only response back was my own voice.

What the hell am I doing? I'm doing exactly what the dumb blonde does in the scary movies.

"Hello!" I called out again.

But I'm desperate I need to get out of here.

Feeling another brush of heat, I spun around quickly.

This time I caught the glimpse of an orange bandana.

"Come out! I know you're there!" I yelled getting frustrated quickly.

That unfortunately is another family trait: Getting angry when being ignored.

Feeling another wave of heat, I kept to my spot, growling deep in my throat.

"I said" the light from my phone started flowing brighter, "Come out!" I yelled spinning around in a complete three-sixty.

The light from my phone fallowed my motion and pushed out all around me, elimination the tunnel space I was in.

* * *

I stared at my phone as I lay in bed, waiting for it to ring for a phone call or Bing with a text.

Why hasn't Christy called me or texted at least. She should have been done by now. Maybe I'm just worrying too much.

Turning around, I snuggled myself in my pillow.

That's it I'm just worrying too much.

But…

Spinning back to my phone, I snatched it and looked through my pictures. Getting to the picture Christy took of the tunnel she found.

It is kind of weird that Mech gave her a house with underground tunnels. I never really answered Christy's question if Mech is a smuggler.

Staring at the picture a little longer, I finally caved and called Mech. Putting my phone to my ear, I waited for an answer.

"Yeah Beth?"

"Why did you give my cousin a smuggling house?" I demanded.

"Huh?" Mechanic asked confused.

"Why the hell did you give Christy a smuggling house?!" I snapped shooting up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mechanic asked confused, whatever he was working on put on hold.

I let out an aggravated groan and sent Mech the picture Christy sent me. The sound of keys clicked fallowed, then silence.

What the hell, why'd he get so quiet?

"Shit" Mech cursed.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I yelled now pissed **and** worried.

* * *

Nothing, there was nothing in the tunnel with me.

Impossible, I know there was someone here. Where did they go?

I looked around the area a little longer before the light faded back to a normal flashlight.

Whoever was here was sure quick on their feet. They escaped the light before it could even touch them.

Looking around one more time, a groan left my lips. They could have at least staid long enough to help me get out of here.

A beeping noise reaching my ears, I looked down at my phone just in time to see it die. I let out another groan.

Now my phone is dead! Perfect!

Wait a minute.

Lifting my head up, I looked to my left to see a dim light.

My heart leapt with joy. Yes, a way out of here!

Wasting no time, I sprinted towards the light and almost cried at the sight of my stairs. I practically flew up them, ran to my bathroom, ripping my clothes off and took a shower. A hot, long shower, I wish the water was cleaning alcohol so I know I got all the sewer filth off my body.

Pulling on my Godzilla onsie Beth got me for Christmas, I scurried to my living room to close the tunnel.

But just before I did, I stared down the tunnel. Whoever was down there knew I was lost; they helped me back home.

Starring down the tunnel a little longer, I scurried to my kitchen and grabbed an assortment of sweets. Wrapping them up, I scurried back to the tunnel and walked down the steps. Placing the sweets down, I stared at the sewers for a while before smiling.

"Thank-you! Sorry for yelling before!" I called out.

Running back up my steps, I closed the tunnel and made my way to my room. Lying down on comfy queen sixed bed, I plugged my phone into its charger.

Hopefully Beth didn't freak out too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Come Along

I was wrong, completely and totally wrong.

Thirty texts, sixty missed calls all with voicemails, all ninety of my cousin freaking out, should I call her back?

My phone binged with a text.

Thirty-one.

 _Are you dead?! Call me NOW!_

Yeah, I should.

Taking in a deep breath, I pressed the call button and waited all of two seconds before Beth answered.

"You're alive! Thank God, scare me like that again and I'll run to New York and kill you myself! Don't scare me like that again!" Beth screamed at me.

"Sorry Beth, my phone died" I said, "And when I was able to charge it, I fell asleep."

"Fine, I forgive you" Beth muttered and I giggled.

"So why did you need to talk to me so bad?" I asked, "You never get like this unless it's really important."

"Oh, right, about that tunnel, you might want to get it closed… permanently" Beth said.

"Why?" I asked curiously, then panicked, "Did I give Oreo's to Mech's smugglers?!"

"No! Wait, what?" Beth asked confused.

"I knew Mech was a smuggler, how could you do this to me Beth? I'm gonna die aren't I?" I panicked.

"You're not gonna die, shut-up!" Beth snapped.

I whined and Beth growled.

"You're going to be fine, it used to be a smuggling house before Mech and I met and I put him on the straight and narrow" Beth explained, "He said you'll be fine, but to be on the safe side you should close it up."

"What did Mech used to smuggle?" I asked.

"That's between me, Mech and God sweet heart, sorry" Beth said and I sighed.

After that it was just a normal conversation between me and my cousin. She asked me about New York and how I am; I asked how hot it was in Texas today.

Beth and I could have talked till the next day, but it ended after an hour. Beth had to leave for patrol, so my cousin and I said our goodbyes; said we would talk soon.

Letting out a sigh, I flopped on my bed and stretched out my back. Before I could fall back asleep, I crawled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

Maybe I'll make some pancakes I should probably take another shower before I leave. Don't want to go job hunting smelling like a sewer.

I stopped mid step into the kitchen and looked over to the floor boards that covered the tunnel, which was being blocked form view by my couch. I stared at the couch for a few seconds and blinked in wonder.

Is the basket of goodies still there?

Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked to the floor boards and pulled them up with my claws. Setting the floor boards down, I walked down the tunnel steps. Stopping at the last step, my heart dropped at the sight of the basket, still full with everything I put in it.

Guess I imagined them.

Turning around I walked back up the steps.

Guess I need to go shopping today too.

* * *

A bakery, a market place, a boutique store, and a vintage furniture store. All stores hiring, all stores in a five mile radius and all have my number. Now comes the part where I pray that one of them calls me back. Hopefully the boutique store or maybe the bakery calls me back.

Placing my paper bags on the kitchen counter, I dug around for the duct tape I just bought. Finding it, I made my way to the living room, already starting to unroll some of the tape. Once the floor boards were tapped down, I tested them out. Using all my human strength, I pulled on the floor boards. They didn't budge an inch.

Good.

Covering the tapped floor with a rug my cousin Jackie made me, I took a step back and sighed. For some reason, it saddened me a little to hide the tunnel (even more). I guess I was hoping for a little excitement here in New York, got a lot of that back in Texas.

I gave my head a good shack.

No, that's **another** reason I left. Time to try and have a normal life… excluding last night. So starting now!

Clapping my hands on my things, I let out a huff of breath.

So what's something a normal person would do?

* * *

Taking another sip of my margarita, I looked at the club that surrounded me. The music was loud and over played, the lights were too flashy, and "couples" here don't know, or haven't discovered, the word decency.

Is this what normal people do? Really? It's too crowded and wild; at times it's hard to even breathe. Have to beat these boys away with a broom (or metal bat). The drinks are also overpriced.

Looking down at my margarita, I sighed and took another sip.

Maybe it's just something I need to get used to.

"That's not a face that should be made here" I heard over the loud music.

I stared up at the man confused.

He was fairly handsome, I think, hard to tell in this light. His hair was black and spiky, his eyes were an amber like color, and he had a pair of black shades hanging on his black button up that matched his pants and boots. On his hands and wrists he wore an assortment of "Gothic" or "punk" jewelry to match his piercings: two on his lip and three on each ear.

The way he smiled at me, it looked familiar. But I just can't place where I've seen that smile.

"What's your name Sweet Heart?" the man asked.

The way he said "sweet heart" made me want to vomit, it doesn't sound right.

"Christy" I answered none the less.

"Christy huh? Names Edward" he held out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you" I shouted over the music, shacking his hand.

His skin wasn't rough, but it wasn't soft either. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt sleek, like scales.

"I see you're running low on your drink" Edward took a seat next to me, "Can I get you a refill?" Edward asked laying his arm on the back of my chair.

Hell no.

"I'm actually just leaving" I said putting two dollars underneath my glass before standing to leave.

Quickly leaving the club, I took in a deep breath of air, letting the cold night calm me.

Maybe that kind of normal isn't for me. Maybe I should stick to library or cafes, something quiet. With a lot less creeps also, so that's a plus.

Looking around the area, I rolled my eyes. Of course there are no cabs around that would be too easy. Time to walk home, I guess.

I looked around again.

This way, right?

Taking a left at the club, I fallowed the street lights and road signs. Hopefully I can find something familiar, and safe, defiantly want safe.

The sound of boots and clanging chains fallowed me, I peeked over my shoulder. Three guys: one with a Mohawk, one with two Mohawks and the third with green dreads. They wore dark baggy clothes with chain wallets I guess you could call them "Gothic Gangsters", with their own twist to it. But they had one thing in common, a purple dragon tattooed somewhere on their body.

Gang, sadly I'm all too familiar with them.

Turning back around, I let out a huff of breath. I did want a normal life, getting mugged by a gang **is** normal… right?

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, why don't you let us walk you home" one of the gang boys called out.

No.

"Yeah, don't you know it's not safe for a pretty lady like you to be out here all alone" another joined in.

Don't answer them, don't even look at them.

Turning a corner, I took off in a sprint. Don't scream, don't yell, just run.

"Hey get back here!" the sound of their boots hitting the pavement reached my ears.

Ok, maybe start screaming.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed out to the city.

Maybe someone will hear me.

"Help!" I screamed louder.

Hopefully someone will hear me.

"No one's gonna save you Sweet Cheeks!"

All I wanted was to have a normal night, just one! Is that too much to ask for?

Turning down another corner, I skid to a stop at the sight of a dead end.

Guess it is.

A sinister laugh made me spin back around to the gang boys.

"End of the line sweet cheeks, any last words?" the one with the Mohawk sneered.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then, just like in the super hero movies, help came.

"Are you Purple Dragons eva gonna learn?" the Brooklyn accent said from above.

A man dropped down between me and the Purple Dragons. He had a golf bag strapped to his back, with an assortment of sports gear in it. He had shaggy long dark hair, wore sweats, a white wife beater, and padded gloves. In his hands right now was a hockey stick.

Did I say superhero? I take it back, who is this joker?

"You again?" Mohawk growled annoyed.

"Yeah," my "hero" lifted the hockey stick, "Me again."

The Purple Dragon's charged at my hero with angry battle cries and my hero charged back. The four fought with each other, three against one and it wasn't a fair fight… for them. Every punch and kick delivered was either blocked or dogged and was repaid back with either a punch, kick or smack with a hockey stick.

All of them falling for the third time, they all agreed to get up and run. Not without a last,

"We'll be back for you Sweet Cheeks!"

Though.

My hero turned to me and I was shown that he even wore a hockey mask.

"You ok there?" Hockey Man asked.

I gave a quick nod.

"You know you should be more careful around these parts at night. Where you live?" he asked.

"E-Echo Street" I answered shaky.

"That's not too far, once you leave this alley go straight for two blocks then take a left" Hockey Man explained. "You going to be ok by yourself?" he asked and I nodded, "Good, what's your name by the way?"

"C-Christy" I answered still a little shaky.

"Nice ta meet ya Christy, the names Casey Jones" Hockey Man said.

Jumping on a dumpster that he used to jump to a fire escape, from there he started climbing the steps till he was the height of the building I was leaning on. Leaping across to the building, I stared in wonderment as his figure disappeared from sight. He was just as elegant as my cousins, and his strength was impressive too. Beth and Jackie would love to get in a sparring match with him, I just know it.

A cool breeze kissing my cheeks, I was reminded that I still have a ways to go before I'm home. Wasting no time, I took off in a sprint. There's no way I'm going to be stopped by the Purple Dragon again.

I hate to say it too, but even though I was scared, I had so much fun. I might have even fought the Purple Dragons if Casey Jones hadn't come along.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Shadow Snake

Three weeks. I've successfully lived in New York for three weeks and have been working at the boutique store for two and a half weeks. Aside from the first two days, New York life has treated me well.

Well and normal.

"See you tomorrow Christy."

"See-ya Alex" I called back to my coworker before leaving the store.

The cool New York air tickled my cheeks and danced in my hair. New York weather has treated me well too. Elizabeth would love this over the sticky humidity of Texas.

A giggle escaped my lips.

But she wouldn't want to trade it for the world.

The familiar sound of a chain wallet made me pause and look over my shoulder, just in time to see a figure disappear behind a building.

Crap.

I instantly took off, hand on my pepper spray.

They get close, use your pepper spray and run faster, start screaming again if you have to. Don't fight unless it's a last resort remember you wanted a normal life.

A hand grabbing a hold of my bicep, I was spun to them just in time to pull my pepper spray out. The Purple Dragon gang member let out a pained scream and released my arm. Wasting no time, I took off like a bottle rocket.

These guys just don't give up do they?

Looking over my shoulder again, I cursed at the sight of the Purple Dragon.

Guess no, gonna have to lose them.

Letting out an annoyed groan, I started running a little faster. Turning into an alley, I kicked the sewer lid off and jumped in just in time for it to shut back in place. Grabbing a hold of one of the lanterns I hid down in the sewers, I lit it up. The red arrow painting right, I fallowed it.

Three days after my little excursion in the sewers, I came back down to make a pathway that I could fallow, just in case of situations like this. The Purple Dragon made me change my mind about keeping my secret passage taped up the first time I met them.

Stopping at the stairs, I smiled at the empty basket at the bottom step.

My saviors were the second reason.

Blowing the light out on my lantern, I put my hand on the hidden floor boards.

"Dofoa" I whispered.

Locks clicking and sliding, a thud fallowed at the end and I pushed up.

Thank-you Beth and Mech. Beth told (ordered) Mech to make a lock specifically made for me. Meaning if you don't have **my** touch or voice, you can't get in.

Before I could step into my home, a scream escaped my lips as I was yanked down.

"Not as clever as you thought Sweet Cheeks" a familiar "thug" like voce said in the dark. "Now, lets see what this home of yours,"

"Eiolc!" I yelled.

The trap door slammed shut and the locks clicked into place, submerging us into complete darkness. Perfect.

"What the hell did you just do?!" one of the two Purple Dragons demanded.

Words don't leave my lips once I felt a familiar brush of heat.

They're here.

"I'm talking to you!" I was slammed against the sewer walls, "Better start talkin' Sweet Cheeks."

Squeezing my eyes shut as I felt them burn with a familiar feeling while my hands curling into fists. No Christy, take control, don't give in, they're almost here.

I was lifted up and slammed into the wall again. I squeezed my eyes even tighter, refusing to open them.

"Talk!" the Purple Dragon snapped.

"Fine" I growled, "Duck."

A loud "smack!" was delivered to the other Purple Dragon, causing the one holding me to be momentarily distracted.

I know I wanted a normal life, and I got it.

Lifting my leg, I kicked the Purple Dragon square in the chest, sending him flying to the stairs.

Even if it was only for three weeks, I still got a normal life. But who am I kidding,

Running at the Purple Dragon, eyes still closed, I pounced on him. Snapping my eyes open, the Purple Dragon jumped, trying to get away from me. Not going to happen.

Gripping his shoulders, I dug my claws in. Deep.

, But I'm a Keita, related to a Hicks and a Hadley, all three descendants of Burns. It's in our blood, for it to be impossible, to have a normal life.

"You wanted me to talk, I'm talkin'" I snarled.

The Purple Dragon started to tremble.

"Don't come back, **ever** " I warned.

That must have triggered some male hormones because the Purple Dragon stopped trembling, and glared at me with anger.

"Don't tell me what to,"

Lifting the gang member up, I threw him at his comrade.

Too bad I wouldn't let him finish.

"Get out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The sound of scrambling feet danced in my ears; quickly descending into the tunnels.

Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly and unclenched my fists. Placing my hand on the hidden door, I whispered the password allowing the locks to click and slide open. Pushing the door open, I looked back and smiled at the empty sewer tunnel.

At least I know I can count on someone, even if I can't see them.

"Trick-or-Treat!" my phone buzzed.

"Eiolc" I told the door as I pulled out my phone.

 _You missed Halloween, so Peter and I are coming over for Thanksgiving!_

My Cousin Jackie's text put a smile on my face with a giggle and shack of the head. That girl will never grow up.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

 _So is Beth and Honey, that was supposed to be a surprise, I don't know why they told me then._

I rolled my eyes with another giggle. That's my cousin Jackie for you, doesn't know how to keep a secret.

But I am wondering why Beth told her to begin with. Maybe she wanted me to know but didn't want to tell me at the same time.

"What should I make tonight" I muttered to myself looking around my kitchen.

My eyes stopped on an "Antonio's Pizza" menu I had put on the fridge. I shrugged my shoulders.

Why not, Mech told me they were really good.

* * *

"Sorry again for no driver" the sole person in Antonio's apologized for the twentieth time.

"It's not problem, I'm gonna need to walk before I eat all this anyway" I smiled politely.

"You having a party?" the young man asked, nodding to the four boxes of large pizza in my arms.

"I just have some roommates I like to treat every now and then" I half lied.

Would you call people living under my town house roommates?

"That's nice of you, well, have a great night" the employee smiled.

"Thanks, you too" I nodded before walking out.

The chilled night air kissed my cheek and pushed my hair about.

Better get home before the pizzas get cold, just cause I have an oven, doesn't mean my sewer dweller friends do.

Turning a corner, I paused looking around.

Oh crap, which way was it again? I knew I would get lost at this part. This city looks the same at every other turn to me.

"Should have taken the short cut" I muttered.

"But if you had done that we wouldn't have seen each other" the sleek chilled voice said behind me.

I nearly dropped the pizzas trying to leap out of my skin.

Looking over my should, I blinked surprised at Edwards amber eyes.

This guy again? Really? Was he fallowing me? Too much of a coincidence to run into him in a city this big.

"Hey Sweet Heart" Edward smiled.

Ugh, the way he says it makes my skin crawl. It's supposed to be a compliment, but it sounds more like he's trying to coo me into his clutches.

"Hello, Edward was it?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You can just call me Shadow."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. It can't be, that's how I know him, but Beth said she took care of him.

"Something wrong Sweet Heart?" Edward asked, tilting his head, eyes gleaming against the reflection of the light.

He must have ran away, and of course I would come to the one city he took refuge in.

"Do you need help with those, they look heavy" Edward cooed again as he lifted his hands up to grab the pizza boxes.

Taking a step away from Edward, he raised a pierced brow at me.

"Stay away from me" I spat before taking off.

Have to get to a manhole, it's weird, but I'm safer in the sewers at night then up top. Of course I would run into **him** , of all people in this world, it had to be **him**.

Turning down an alley, I was but two steps away from the manhole before being slammed to a wall. Letting out a short cry of pain as I dropped all the pizzas, I opened my eyes; looking right into amber snake eyes. My skins crawled with sickness as Edward smirked down at me.

"You know, I was wondering how long it would take for you to recognize me Kitty-Cat" Edward chuckled.

I blinked.

Kitty-Cat? This guy thinks I'm Beth? Not surprised, we do look alike for cousins. We always did get confused as twins.

"I'm not Beth" I spat with false bravery.

Edward blinked his gleaming amber eyes and took a deep breath with his mouth open. He let out a hissing chuckle.

"You're lying Sweet Heart, I can smell your fear" Edward hissed with delight. "I know you're not Beth also, you smell much," Edward took another deep breath from his mouth, "Sweeter."

I watched in horror as Edwards eyes gleamed brighter and he licked his lips with his forked tongue.

"How,"

"I just had to make sure, Beth had a way of playing hard to get" Edward shrugged.

"No, she just couldn't stand a freak like you" I spat, trying my best to sound brave.

I knew it was a moot point, I know there was fear in my eyes, and my shacking arms weren't helping either. I was strait terrified.

I know everything there is to know about Edward, or better known Shadow Snake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: The Samurai

Edward laid his head on my shoulder and took in a deep breath; letting his breath out slowly his cold breath tickled my skin.

I leaned away from him, my stomach churning with sickness.

This is what Beth had to deal with most of her life?

A creep with a disgusting obsession over her, always breathing down her neck; watching her, as if she were a prized doll. How did Beth do it? How did she deal with this creep?

"You'll do just nicely Sweet Heart" Edward breathed.

She didn't, she yelled, threatened, punched and kicked, she fought. Beth didn't stand for it or deal with it, she handled it.

"It helps that you look just like her" Edward said taking in another deep breath.

While here I am, standing like a scared child. Beth and I may look alike, but she's much stronger and much braver.

Peaking an eye open, I looked over to the manhole, praying that my sewer dwelling hero's would just appear. I'm such a pathetic fool, depending on ones I haven't even met.

"Hey Creep, I don't think the lady likes you bein' all on her like that," but maybe Casey Jones?

That sounds like his accent anyway.

Edward hissed over his shoulder annoyed, his eyes glowing with anger.

In the shadows a pair of white eyes glowed back, the street lights bouncing off of something metal in his hands.

Ok, not Casey, then who? Who is the new comer that I should call my hero?

Edward's eyes started from the top of my saviors head and worked his way down to their toes. A smirk slowly made its way onto his lips; a hissing chuckle making its way out.

"And you think she's going to want to be around a freak like you?" Edward taunted, his forked tongue flicking out for a split second.

Turning his back to me to stare down my hero, my breath caught in my throat.

Now's my chance!

Making a break for the manhole, I let out a yelp when something wrapped around my ankles, sending me crashing to the floor.

What the hell?

Looking over my shoulder, I let out a shriek at the black snake that was wrapped around my ankle.

"Either my Kitty-Cat didn't tell you about my powers, or you simply forgot Sweet Heart" Edward said.

My eyes looked over the snake, trying to figure out where it came from. I fallowed its tail to the shadows and looked for the end, but there was no end; because the snake was made from the shadow.

Crap, I guess now I know how he got the name Shadow Snake. How original.

"Now," Edward looked back at my hero, "Let's get a better look at you."

Edward threw his hands up as if flipping a table and my hero was shoved out of the shadows and into the street lamp light.

I blinked at the human sized turtle with a red mask and a pair of Sais in hand.

First Edward, then gang members getting beat up by a masked man, and now a giant turtle. Boy, New York really knows how to treat a girl.

"You really think you can take me on all by yourself turtle boy?" Edward hissed, shadows dancing behind him.

"Who said anything about bein' alone?" the turtle smirked.

Edward raised a pierced brow confused before jumping back with a yelp when four shuriken throwing stars implanted in the ground, inches from his feet.

"What the,"

"Cowabunga!" a new voice yelled.

I looked up to see **another** giant turtle jump down with nun-chucks in hand.

Edward lifted his arm like he was holding a shield and a wave of shadows jumped in front of him, protecting him from the nun-chuck onslaught. Shoving her arm out, Edward shoved the new turtle away only to quickly cover himself again when the one with the Sais lunged with an attack.

What is going on here? Why did all of this happen to me? Why couldn't this have happened with someone else? Someone who'd probably want this, like Beth or Jackie, they would be milking this. Fighting with these two turtles, it would make their year.

"Miss," I looked over my shoulder; my eyes widened at the purple and blue masked turtle, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here" the purple one whispered.

Correction, four turtles.

I slowly nodded.

I'm not weak, I'm fairly strong, I could easily fight off Edward,

The blue masked turtle lifted his katana in the air and brought it down on the snake wrapped around my ankles. It lout a hiss of pain before slowly disappearing.

, **No** Christy, that's not what you want. You came to New York for a new life, fighting gangsters with your inhuman strength is one thing, and that's as close as you can get with a normal life.

Edward snapped his head to the three of us. His eyes flared in anger while he clenched his fangs, a hiss slithering its way out. Turning back to the red and orange turtle, he threw his arms out; shadows wrapped around the two slamming them against the wall, holding them in place. Spinning back to the three of us again, Edward threw his out stretched arms into the air.

The blue and purple masked turtle let out surprised yells as they were dragged from under their feet and held upside down.

"You freaks stay away from her, she's mine" Edward hissed, amber eyes glowing with anger.

Something in my stomach twisted as my eyes burned with a familiar feeling. Squeezing my eyes shut, I buried my face in the ally floor and dug my claws into the dirt.

Normal life, normal life, you want a normal life Christy.

The sound of Edwards boots hitting the pavement made my stomach twist tighter and eyes burn hotter.

Yes you're a descendant of the Burn family, and yes you fought those Purple Dragons, but you're not Beth or Jackie. You don't want this; you want a **semi** normal life.

"Come on Sweet Heart," Edward's foots stopped next to me, "We're leaving."

The twist in my stomach finally snapped and my eyes flew open, needing air from the amount of heat collected.

 **Screw a normal life.**

Looking passed Edward at the street lamp, I held my hand out.

"Bhgiu Fshcb!" I called.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, only to yell in pain when a whip of light slapped him in the face. Looking back at me shocked, Edward's amber snake eyes widened in shock.

In my hands was said whip, my claws at a nice sharp point and canines ground together tight.

"You're kidding me, you're just like her?" Edward exasperated.

"No, Beth is stronger" I answered, narrowing my burning eyes, I brought my whip back and changed it to a ball of light in my hands. "But I'm just as annoyed with you!" I yelled, my light throwing itself out; covering the whole ally.

Edward's yell of pain reached my ears once the light touched his shadows, followed by the sound of his footsteps running off.

Clenching my hand in a tight fist, the light was gone in a snap. Taking in a few deep breaths to calm my body of the sudden surge of power, I placed my hand over my hot pink crescent moon birthmark. I gripped my left shoulder tight as I shuck.

That kind of strength, it's so much, my body isn't adjusted to it. Is this how Beth and Jackie felt? Even our cousin Honey? Is this the strength of a Burn?

Looking between the turtles at their surprised faces, an awkward smile crawled on my lips.

"Uh hi, you guys like pizza?" I asked pointing to the four boxes still on the floor.

* * *

"So this is where you all live" I said looking around the make shift home in abandoned room that connected with abandoned subway tracks and sewer system. "R okc issa ucren eevddnq, Beth uuicb evela uhb" I muttered running my hands through my hair, a heavy sigh leaving my lips.

"Uh, what did she say" the orange bandana turtle asked the others.

I turned to the four turtles and looked over each of them. What were their names again?

I looked over at the one wearing blue with a pair of katanas strapped to his shell: Leonardo.

Looking to the one in purple with a boa staff strapped to his back, I watched as he retreated to a room that looked like a homemade lab and the one in red started to work out on a punching bag: Donatello and Raphael.

My eyes turned to the last one in orange, who had helped himself to one of the pizzas I bought: Michelangelo, wait orange?

"You were the one who helped me back home my first night here" I said, stopping the turtle mid bite.

Raphael and Leonardo stopped what they were doing and looked to us while Donatello stuck his head out of his lab.

"And when I got mugged," my eyes turned to Raphael, "You were there too" I added.

The turtles shared a shocked look with one another.

How do I know this? How did I figure it out? Do I have other powers besides controlling light?

I saw these and many more questions run through their eyes. Almost exactly like my parent's eyes, except replace shock with joy and excitement. My mother especially.

"Why have you helped me?" I asked.

"Because, it is what I have raised them for" a voiced said behind me.

Turning around my eyes widened at the tall humanoid rat.

A scream instantly ripped itself from my throat as I ran backwards, only to trip over my own two feet.

My huge fear of rats wasn't the only reason for my scream,

"How are you real? That was just a dream!" I screeched standing back up and taking a few more steps back.

I started taking in deep quick breaths through my teeth. My head growing lighter and lighter as black dots start covering my vision.

"Hea fkhm" I whispered before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I dropped to the floor.

* * *

The red crescent moon shinned down on the city, giving it an almost haunting glow. The moon pulled my eyes in like a cat to something shinning, my breath coming in and out slowly; shallow breaths. My muscles tight and relaxed, claws stretched out, prepared for anything.

A hissing noise danced its way into my ears I spun around with a light whip in hand. Wrapping it around Shadow Snake, I yanked the whip back hard, making Shadow Snake's scream disappear into a fog with his body.

"Impressive," looking over my shoulder, I stared at the samurai from before, his purple cape blowing with the wind.

I held my hypnotized gaze on him as his armor gleamed in the red moon light. My breathing at a slow and shallow pattern.

I should be scared right now, but I'm not. I'm completely cool, under control, my eyes focused sharply on him. If he so much as twitches I'll be able to stop it.

"A compliment from you should be considered a sin" I growled, my whip turning into a ball of light.

Where is all this confidence coming from? I've never felt this brave or strong before in my life.

"Disrespectful little,"

"Dyp!" I yelled, throwing the ball of light at the samurai.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Standing Still

Snapping my eyes open, Mickey jerked back in shock with a surprised yell.

What, what just happened?

I looked over at Mickey as his brothers stood behind him, all watching me.

Was that a vision? Like before? But what triggered this one?

"Ah, you are awake, are you feeling better?" looking over my shoulder, I let out a yelp placing a hand over my racing heart.

Oh yeah, giant rat.

"I did not mean to frighten you before" the rat apologized.

"Oh no, you didn't scare me before" I said, quickly spinning to the rat, "Just startled me. I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm just not used to meeting giant rats," I looked over at the four turtles, "Or giant turtles as well."

"And we never met someone who could make light" Michelangelo grinned from his seat on the floor. "You should have seen," the orange mask turtle stopped, blinking his blue eyes confused, "Uhh, what's your name?"

The grin returning to Michelangelo's face, I blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm so rude! I'm Christy Kieta, and I didn't make the light" I corrected.

"So what did you do?" Leonardo asked eyes fixed on me.

I knew that look; Beth gets that look when she's weary of someone. It's the look that tells you they don't hate you, but they aren't going to welcome you in with open arms. I have to gain **his** trust before I even can **consider** being a friend to these turtles.

A way to gain that trust? Be honest.

"I controlled the light" I answered holding out my hand; light from the kitchen flew into my hand and formed into a ball.

Throwing the ball into the air, it burst into tiny little stars.

"Wow" Michelangelo gushed as the "stars" started falling.

"How are you doing this?" Donatello questioned astonished.

"I control the wave pattern of the light, I take it apart and put it together again" I explained climbing off the couch.

Raising my hand back up and pulling back, the light collected together and rushed back to the kitchen.

"But how?" Donatello asked eyes wide with wonder. "Were you experimented on? Did the Krang test a different form of mutagen on you? Are you an alien as well?" Donatello rushed out.

Even though it was just four questions, it all came out sounding like one question.

"No, it's magic, who are the Krang? What's mutagen?" I asked my head tilted to the side confused.

"What are you talking about, magic doesn't exist" Raphael finally spoke up.

That twist in my stomach, that I'm getting all too familiar with, pulled at me. I did my best to ignore it and the anger dancing with it.

"Yes it does" I answered, crossing my arms over my stomach, as if to keep the anger in.

"Pfft, you must be as dumb as Mickey to believe in Magic" Raphael taunted with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey!" Michelangelo snapped with a pout.

"I don't believe magic is real, I know it is" I spat, the twist growing as a match was lit behind my eyes.

Keep it together Christy, you don't have complete control. You might cause an earthquake or fry everyone here.

"You're right, I was wrong, you're not dumb" Raphael said and I blinked surprised. "You're insane!"

The match turned into a raging fire while my stomach twisted tighter, seconds away from completely snapping.

"I'm insane for knowing magic, but talking **ninja** turtles are more acceptable?" I questioned angrily.

"Yeah, because you can explain us, you can't explain crazy" Raphael said crossing his arms over his plastron.

My eyes ignited as the twist finally snapped, releasing a tingling sensation. The hair on my arms started rising to a point, my hair slowly fallowing with it.

"You are the most **insensitive** , **unreasonable** , **close minded** , **arrogant** man I have ever met!" I yelled, the tingling sensation speeding up as I dropped my arms, clenching my hands into tight fists.

The lights in the lair started flickering on and off, causing the four brothers to look around confused.

"I never thought I would meet someone as rude as you in my **life**!" I snapped.

The TV snapped on making Michelangelo to jump, while Leonardo jumped away from the stereo system when music started blaring from it.

"What's going on Donnie?" Leonardo asked looking to the turtle.

The tingling sensation was now burning my skin, looking for a release. My hair was already standing on end, letting our small waves of electricity.

"I basically just gave you a light show right now!" I shrieked my magic burning behind my eyes even hotter.

"It, it's her" Donatello gasped shocked.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo all looked at me surprised.

"You want another example Raphael? Fine!" I let a scream rip itself out of my throat as the fire that had gathered under my skin finally released itself in a wave.

All the lights shattered with a pop like popcorn, glass raining down on all of us. The TV and Stereo system fallowed along with the lights by exploding outward.

Michelangelo let out a scream as he and his brothers covered their heads as much as possible from the falling glass; shells towards the exploding TV and stereo.

My hair fell back down in a curly frizzy mess, air left and filled my lungs quickly as I tried to adjust to the rapid change of temperature my body just went through.

That was stupid of me to do I should have kept my temper under control. It could have been a lot worse than it really was, I could have killed someone.

"What the hell was that?!" Raphael yelled, looking at me with a face of shock and anger.

"Damn family temper" I breathed out.

Something clicked in my brain and I looked around the lair surprised.

I could have killed someone!

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked.

Pulling out my phone, I turned on the flash light and moved it around the dim room. The floor was littered with shards of glass.

I cannot believe I did this! How could I do this? These four saved me on more than one occasion and this is how I repay them? And I called Raphael rude.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry" I apologized, "I will clean and replace everything, I am so sorry."

"It is alright Miss. Kieta, are you alright my sons?" the giant rat asked and I pointed the flashlight to the four.

"We're fine Master Splinter" Leonardo answered.

My eyes looked over the turtles quickly while they looked around at their now messy home. Eyes landing on Raphael, I gasped seeing a piece of glass embedded in his shoulder.

"Raphael, you're bleeding" I said, pulling the light from the flashlight and spreading it around the six of us.

The red masked turtle looked at me confused before looking at his shoulder and groaning annoyed. Donatello dropped his head with a sigh, making his way to his lab; Raphael fallowed sweetly. Not before throwing me a nasty look of course. Once the doors to the lab were closed Leonardo looked over to me.

"What was that?" he asked with a demanding voice.

"I have the power to control waves" I answered looking around for a broom.

Splinter must have read my mind and handed one to me.

"Ok, that's cool and all but what does it have to do with exploding our TV!" Michelangelo whined as he cried, hugging the broke television.

"I mean I can control light waves, electric waves, sound waves" I explained as I started sweeping up the glass. "I can bend the light to any form I want and make a pin drop sound like a gun going off,"

"And you can send out massive waves of electricity?" Leonardo asked and I nodded. "How long have you had these powers?"

"I've had them for as long as I can remember. It's not the only powers I have" I said walking over to Michelangelo and placing my hand on his shoulder.

My eyes flickering with heat, a surge of energy went through my body. It was a feeling of drinking ten espresso shot's all at once. Stepping away from the nun-chuck wielder, I ran around the room sweeping up the pieces of glass at neck break speed.

Stopping at where I was standing before, the energy gone with a snap of the fingers, Leonardo stared at me wide eyed.

"I can also convert someone's main emotion to a physical strength" I added.

"How long have you had **these** powers?" Leonardo asked.

"I was born with them, magic runs in the family" I answered. "You've probably heard of my aunt, Galaxy."

With how fast Michelangelo spun to me, I'm surprised his head didn't fly off. He was in front of me, in my face, if not faster. Sadness for the TV long forgotten.

"You're telling me that your Aunt is the star bomb, gravity crushing, faster than sound, Galaxy?" Michelangelo gushed, his eyes sparkling with joy.

I slowly nodded.

"Holy shell! You have to introduce me!" Michelangelo begged.

The joy in his words shattered my heart as I gripped the broom tightly.

"That," I gulped down my tears, "That's going to be impossible" I said looking down sad.

Michelangelo blinked at me confused. He didn't ask anything, he seemed to know I didn't want to talk about my aunt, and it isn't so much I didn't want to talk about her, I just can't.

There's no law, it's not taboo, we didn't make a blood oath, all it is, is an unspoken promise. No one is **ever** to talk about Galaxy.

The sound of Donatello's lab door opening and closing broke the murky air that coated the room. Looking up, I watched as Raphael walked in a different direction, probably to his room. I really should apologies to him.

Looking back at the piles of glass I had swept up, a sigh escaped my nose. Better fix one problem at a time.

"I have a spare TV and some lightbulbs my cousin made for me," I said, "Can someone help me back home so I can get them?"

"I'll go with you" Leonardo said before Michelangelo could volunteer.

I giggled at the youngest pout.

* * *

"I knew I should have labelled these better" I muttered, opening a third box.

"Are these it?"

Looking over my shoulder, Leonardo held up a cone shaped light bulb that was the length of a dollar bill folded width way.

"Yeah, grab three of them" I said, opening another box. "Finally" I sighed closing the box and picking it up.

"Are you sure these are going to be enough?" Leonardo asked holding up the three light bulbs.

"Of course" I answered walking down to the second floor. "I have one in each room, the last for up to twenty years and if a black out occurs, they'll flicker three times" I explained handing Leonardo the box so I could close the trap door to my home.

"And you said your cousin made these?" Leonardo asked.

"Yep" I answered.

* * *

"How did she make them?" Donatello asked as I screwed in the last light bulb.

"I don't know, she's a technopath, she just thinks it and it's made" I explained, "I've seen her make a laser gun out of an electric toothbrush."

"Wow, her cousin must be smarter than you Donnie" Michelangelo laughed form his spot on the couch where he played his video games.

Donatello shot the youngest a dirty look while I giggled as I climbed down the ladder.

"Thank-you again for your hospitality Miss. Kieta" Master Splinter bowed.

"It was no trouble, I was planning on getting rid of that TV anyway" I said, "Plus I have enough lightbulbs for three life times."

 _Ain't another woman that could take your spot my love!_

We Came as Romans screamed out of my back pocket, confusing Master Splinter, along with Leonardo and Donatello.

"Dude, that band rocks!" Michelangelo cheered.

"Hey Beth" I smiled answering the phone.

"Why did you use your powers?" Beth asked and I stiffened.

 **Crap!** I forgot when I use bursts of energy like that Beth can sense it! Crap, crap, double **crap**!

"Uhh, what are you talking about?"

"I can already tell you're lying!" Beth yelled.

"I went exploring the tunnels, saw a giant rat and freaked out" I rambled out quickly.

"You almost cause a state wide black out because of a rat?" Beth asked annoyed; I let out an apologetic whine.

Beth let out a heavy sigh that I just know was followed by a role of her eyes. It's not that she doesn't want me to use my powers, or that she thinks I can't control my powers. It's she **knows** I can't control my powers fully. Since majority of my life I have **refused** to use my powers.

I'm the odd one in the family who had always strived for a normal life. Beth and Honey accepted they would never have a fully normal life, while Jackie is just over the moon with being different. Don't get me wrong, having powers is great, it's a lot of fun, but after the accident,

"Was anything damaged?" Beth interrupted my thoughts.

"Just broke a TV and a few lightbulbs" I answered and Beth let out a relieved sigh.

"What are you doing right now?" Beth asked.

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled as the three turtles played some fighting game together.

"Spending some time with new friends I made" I answered.

"Wow, you made friends already? Usually takes you months, am I going to meet them?" Beth asked.

"Yeah hopefully, have to make sure it's ok with them first" I explained.

"That's cool" Beth agreed followed by an annoyed groan, "Gotta go hun, talk to you soon?"

"Talk to you soon" I nodded happily.

Stuffing my phone back into my pocket, I turned back to the three turtles. They were too busy playing games to notice that I was off the phone. Kind of like my brothers, hmm, should really send them a text, they're probably too busy to talk. The five of them would probably get along.

Looking down the hall Raphael went down, my smile dropped. I better go and make things right, it'll eat me alive if I don't.

Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly.

Well Christy, nothing ever gets done standing still.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Burn Girl

When I was little, I thought the only powers I will ever have were my empath strength, and I was fine with that. Then I made stars dance around the dining room on my sixth birthday. My mom cheered for joy while my dad started breathing though a bag from shock; my brothers were too busy chasing the stars to care.

Sound fallowed right after. I heard a butterfly fluttering and freaked out so bad I muted the entire school. School had to be put under quarantine, fear of an unknown gas leak or something. Beth had to Mission Impossible in the vents to get to me. That was the easy part the hard part was teaching me to un-mute the school. Then my heat waves came in when we "discovered" what my second part was.

It wasn't till I learned about my electric waves that my powers became a problem. It wasn't till the accident…

I stared at Raphael's door; I could hear him hitting something. It sounded soft, probably a punching bag of sorts. Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly.

It wasn't till the accident that I wanted to be normal, that I didn't want my powers. I didn't want magic, didn't want to be strong, and didn't want to be a part of the Burn bloodline. Or rather, didn't want the responsibility that came with being a Burn.

But I can't run away anymore, I can't run away from who I am, **what** I am. Have to take it in strides, and maybe these turtles are what I need.

Knocking on Raphael's door, I honed my hearing to the inside of his room.

The assault he was putting on the punching bag stopped, followed by an annoyed groan.

"What?" Raphael snapped.

"It's me," I said, "Can you open up? I need to talk to you."

Another annoyed groan entered my ears. At the sound of his footsteps, I shut off the "super hearing" just as he opened the door.

"What?" Raphael repeated.

Opening my mouth to say something, my eyes dropped to his patched shoulder and frowned.

I did that because I was stupid enough to let a family trait take over. Because I was stupid in not perfecting control of my powers.

"If you got nothin',"

"I'm sorry" I interrupted the red masked turtle. "I'm sorry I said such horrible and rude things to you," I looked into Raphael's **bright** green eyes, "It was wrong of me."

To say Raphael was surprised would be an understatement. From what I've gathered of the turtle brothers, he's probably the one who does all the apologizing and isn't used to others apologizing to him.

Looking from his eyes to back at the patch, my frown deepened.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Huh, oh," Raphael looked at the patch and shrugged, "Just a little stitches, nothing serious."

Lifting my hands to the patch, I paused and looked to the turtle for permission. With a nod of approval, I proceeded to lift the patch and examine the stitches.

"Looks like it stings" I muttered placing my hand over the stitches, "Einketc."

A rush of heat traveled from my birthmark, over my shoulder, to my hand and into the stitches.

"The hell was that?" Raphael jumped, looking at me with big eyes.

"How does it feel?" I asked removing my hand.

"Better actually, what did you do?" Raphael asked as I smoothed the patch back into place.

"It's just a simple cleaning spell to help with the healing process. Keep it from getting infected" I explained.

"Uh, thanks" Raphael said; I nodded, "And, I'm,"

"Forgiven" I interrupted smiling up at the turtle, "Can we start over?" I asked.

Raphael blinked at me surprised. I held his gaze, not going to flinch, twitch, squirm or wiggle. For this to work, he needs to see that I plan on staying, and no stupid fight will ruin that.

With a shake of his head and a chuckle, Raphael smirked down at me.

"Start getting those powers of yours under control" Raphael teased.

"Promise" I smiled. "You want to see your guy's new TV? It's HD" I said nodding in the direction of the living room.

Raphael chuckled again, "Sure why not."

"Good, I can kick yours and your brothers' butt at video games" I teased.

"You're on, just don't break anything once you lose" Raphael taunted as we made our way to the living room.

"That's ok, I'll just turn you into a toad" I said.

Raphael chuckled but stopped when I raised an eyebrow at him with an all serious face.

"You, you can do that?" Raphael gulped.

"Want to find out?" I asked lifting up my hand and Raphael jumped away from me. "Come on, I'll turn you right back" I said taking a step towards him, but he took another step back, "Come on, it'll only hurt a little."

"Hell no!" Raphael snapped running off.

"Come on! I need the practice!" I called chasing after the turtle.

"I said no!"

A giggle escaped my lips, the feeling of ten pounds being lifted off my shoulders. This is exactly what I needed I needed to accept my magic, to accept what and who I am.

Who I am, is a Burn Girl.


End file.
